Dear Emily
by Tenacious Surrender
Summary: What if Jayden left? What if he gave Emily a letter that told her his feelings for her? What if she had the same feelings towards him? How will she find him? Will she ever find him? And when she does will he still be the same old Jayden she remembered?
1. The Letter

**I'm not sure where this came from but hopefully you'll like it. **

**I do not own Power Rangers Super Samurai or the characters associated with it.**_**  
**_

_Dear Emily,_

_Hi. I know you aren't expecting this, at all, but this letter will explain to you why I left. Emily, first off, I have been lying to you. It hurts me deeply to tell you this. I am not the real red ranger, nor will I ever be. I was a mistake, a second. I've always been the second. My older sister is the real red ranger and she is to take my place. I was simply leading the team will she trained and prepared for the sealing symbol. You all may think I've been training for the sealing symbol but not once have I ever practiced the symbol._

_I never wanted to keep this from any of you but Mentor told me it would be best. I believed him. Now I'm not so sure. I've been so guilty for the past year and a half. I'm not sure if I can ever be trusted again. By you or myself. I'm truly sorry. I know you don't want a sorry though. You are probably looking for an explanation. Honestly, I do not have one._

_I'm sure you are wondering why I wrote a letter to you and no one else. Emily, for the longest time I've have feelings for you. Strong feelings. You are the one who's kept me from screaming and pulling my hair out. You make me happy. You give me a reason to live my life. You give me a reason to look forward to every day. I'm the most guilty for lying to you. I will never forgive myself and I have a feeling you'll do the same._

_That day when the nighlok said that I was a liar he was telling the truth. He's more truthful than I am. You told him that I had nothing to hide. That's when I felt the most guilt. You are the most loving person I have ever met and should never be wronged. That's one of the reasons why I have left._

_I would just hate to watch my sister lead you all like I used to. It would tear me apart because I know she'll be a better leader. She's never lied before. I have. I have never been a hero. Just a temporary liar. I knew from day one that I would eventually leave the team. I knew that I shouldn't get attached. I thought it'd be easy to not get attached to any of the rangers, that is until I met you. You are the prettiest girl I have ever met._

_Emily, I just want you to know that when my eyes first laid on you I fell in love. I know you love Mike, not me, but I want no more secrets between us. Don't think any of this is your fault. I was always meant to just be temporary any way. I know the team doesn't need me. I know you don't need me. Please tell the team that I am truly sorry._

_Sincerely,_

_Jayden Shiba_

_P.S.- Go into my closest. The small box in there is for you._

__**Should I continue? Did you like it? Hate it? Any grammatical or spelling errors? Too short? Please leave me a review so I know if I should continue or not. Thank you for reading and have a great day.  
**


	2. Blame

**FIVE MONTHS?! I've kept you all waiting for five pancake-flippin' months?! Aahhhhh! I'm such a horrible person! I'm so so sorry! I've been so busy with school and everything but I know that's no excuse. Breath in-breath out. Okay, I'm done with my rant. You all are so exceptionally amazing for reviewing, subscribing, and favoriting ****Dear, Emily****. I promise you this delay in updates shall never happen again. **

**{Oh and hey, Bright Blue 101. I miss you, girlfriend. To get my parents to agree into letting me post on fanfiction I had to agree to no more pm-ing. We can kinda chat through updates though. :)**** }**

**No I will never own Power Rangers or sadly Alex Heartman. **

Dear, Emily

She sat on her bed, in shock. Her hands trembled as they grasped her yellow sheets. Her eyes filled with tears in seconds. She rushed to Jayden's room. He was gone! She thought maybe someone had played her but no he really was gone. She choked on a sob as she ran to his closet. She fell to her knees and pulled a small box from the empty space. In big letters her name was written on the top. She wiped her face before slowly pulling the lid from the box. She widened her eyes as she stared into the box. "No, no, no." Tears slid down her cheeks as she reached down and picked up the lion zord from the box. It meowed and looked around the room searching for Jayden.

Emily took the creature into her hand and left Jayden's room, closing the door behind her. She turned to walk away when she collided with Mentor Ji. He squinted his eyes at her tear stained face. "Emily? What were you doing in Jayden's room?" He asked her in a whisper, as if he was hiding something.

"Jayden left, Mentor." She cried shaking her head in sadness.

"I know, dear. I told him to." He said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You what?" Disgust filled her eyes and she backed away from him.

"Lauren is the red ranger, not him. Besides, he was becoming far too attached." Ji's face was emotionless, which only provoked Emily all the more.

"Far too attached?! He could be dead for all we know! Ji, Deker is still out there and I'm certain he's looking for some kind of revenge. Don't you think sending Jayden out there on his own is a death sentence?" Emily shouted in anger but cringed when she noticed Antonio had been standing in the shadows the whole time.

"You sent Jayden away?" Antonio's eyes glistened with anger and sadness. Ji turned to look at Antonio.

"You two cannot make me the bad guy. It had to be done."

"I'm going to find Jayden." Antonio turned and began walked back to his room. Emily glared at Mentor momentarily before chasing after the gold ranger.

"Antonio, I'm going with you." Emily watched as he folded clothes and placed them in a backpack.

"Thanks for the concern, Em, but I think I got this on my own." He flashed her a smile, before pulling the backpack on.

"You don't understand. I have to. He gave me his zord." Hurt flashed in Antonio's eyes.

"Why…..?" He dragged it out wondering why his best friend would give Emily the lion zord.

"Just take me with you." She begged. Looking into her eyes was a fatal mistake.

"Alright. Go pack." She smiled before racing to her room.

**Soooo…..what do ya think? Like it? Hate it? Pwease review and if I can get to 25 reviews, that's only six more reviews, than I will update on or before this Wednesday. I will update before next week is over no matter how many reviews though, it just may be past Wednesday. (: **


	3. Finding and Losing at the Same Time

**You guys are amazing. 27 reviews! I love ya'll. Okay here's the moment you've all been waiting for. Drum roll please…..*chirping*. Okay then. Here's chapter 3 Woohoo!**

**No I don't own power rangers! Grrrrrr**

Dear, Emily

Emily and Antonio walked side by side into the forest. It was in the early afternoon so other than a monster attack they did not have much to be wary of. "Em?" Antonio disrupted the comfortable silence.

"Yeah?" She stared at the ground watched closely for any tracks or evidence that Jayden had indeed went that way.

"Why'd Jayden give you his zord? Last I checked we were best friends not you two." She could hear the anger and jealousy leaking through his words.

"Antonio, you are his best friend. He just…."

"Just what?" He egged her on, hoping for some kind of explanation.

"Jayden has feelings for me." She said softly. The words felt foreign on her tongue, but at the same time oddly comforting.

"What? I thought you liked Mike and he liked Mia." Antonio was far beyond confused. Jayden had never shown any affection towards the yellow ranger. But, then again, he always was one for secrets.

"No. Mike likes me and- I just…..I don't know anymore. Why does everything have to be so confusing?!" She flinged her head backwards dramatically.

"I think I see smoke." Antonio brought her out of her trance and they both looked ahead sharply. Indeed, there was smoke only yards away from them. With a nod at one another they morphed and ran towards the smoke. They both stopped in their tracks at the sight of Jayden and Deker fighting. It looked as though both were giving it all they had.

"Jayden!" Emily screeched opening up a weak spot for Deker. He striked Jayden's chest with Uramasa. Emily's eyes widened in guilt and surprise. Jayden did not give up, no, he got back into the fight. He slashed at Deker's arm inciting an inhuman growl from the half man.

The two seemed to inch closer to the edge of a valley like ledge. Water could be heard from below the edge. Emily and Antonio weren't sure whether to intervene or not. Their decision making time was up as Deker gave Jayden a harsh, cruel, and unfair push. The red ranger yelped in surprise as he fell towards the rapidly moving water. Emily screamed running towards the ledge. Antonio grabbed her just as she was about to receive the same fate as their leader. The gold ranger turned to charge at the soulless Deker but the monster was already gone.

"Now would be a good time for you to have your fishing pole." Emily sniffled staring into the misty water.

"I actually do. Uno momento." He ran behind a tree and pulled a fishing pole from it.

"I'll hook to something down there and then you can use your earth slasher thingy to glide down. We'll figure out what to do from there." Emily nodded in agreement. The gold ranger took a deep breath before slinging his line backwards before it flew down into the mist.

**Sooo….I know you all want it to be longer and I promise it will get longer as soon as winter break starts which is after my midterms tomorrow. Pwease review and if you guys can get me to 35 reviews I think I'll just have to update before Saturday if you know what I mean. *wink wink nudge nudge* Oh and no I did not have the chance to look over this so if there is any grammatical or spelling errors of any kind feel free to inform me. Thanks guys.**


	4. The Dark Unknown

**Okay so I was severely depressed after the last power rangers. Emily and Mike left together?! And Jayden just so happens to be able to rock out? Why would you leave a man like that, Emily?! Calm calm. Sorry, just got carried away for a minute there. **

**Butterfly Dreamer767- First off I absolutely adore your penname. :) So pretty. And 2****nd**** thank you so much! Your review made me smile. I laughed when I was typing about Antonio and his fishing pole. :D Oh and the midterms went pretty well. I think I did pretty good and now I'm free to update much more and make 'em longer. Have you already taken yours? :)**

**jg13145- I laughed while reading your review. I'm actually really glad you pointed that out. I should have written that correctly considering I've been taking Spanish for most of my life hahaha. I guess after the Spanish midterm everything that I learned disappeared from my mind lol. By the way that's really cool I can't wait until I can become a fluent Spanish speaker. **

**StarSlingerSnitch- Very original penname you got there haha. Thank you so much and ikr?! I was like what the heck at the end of it. How could memily happen? I mean seriously?! Grrrr**

**Thanks to all my other reviewers, followers, and favorites! You guys are the reason why I keep writing! **

**Let's get to the story shall we? **

The Dark Unknown

Emily took a deep breath, grabbed her Earth Slicer, and slid down the almost invisible fishing line. Antonio crossed his fingers and held onto the pole for dear life. Suddenly, the weight that had been on the line decreases immensely. "Em?" His voice echoed further down the depression until it stopped at the ground. "Made it!" Emily voice screamed and he smiled. He ran back to the fishing pole holding tree and tied his line around it multiple times. He finished after circling the tree thirty times. He dizzily staggered to the edge of the cliff.

After clearing his vision, Antonio pulled his Barracuda Blade out but kept the covering on. He placed it above the line and with a scream he sailed into the misty darkness. He rolled a few times on the hard rocky ground before he managed to stop himself.

Emily stood above him. She grabbed his hand and hefted him up to his feet. They both, immediately, began the search for their lost leader. "Jayden?!" They yelled in unison. Emily searched by the icy water as Antonio looked in the forest just in case Jayden managed to walk after such a far fall into possibly rocky water.

Emily had to clasp a hand around her mouth to keep from gasping. Jayden laid on the shore of the water. His suit was gone replaced by saggy torn clothes. A long bleeding gash started from the top of his forehead to just above his right ear. One of his arms looked badly twisted and the other was covered in cuts and forming bruises. She wasted no time in running to his side. She placed a hand on his chest. He was so cold and she could feel him shaking. "Antonio!" Tears flowed down her rosy cheeks inside of her yellow suit. The gold ranger ran to her. He stopped at the sight of his friend and stifled a scream. He hurried in softly carrying Jayden.

"Emily, can you carve steps out of the rock wall?" He pointed to the wall next to the waterfall.

"Maybe. It might have been helpful if we had thought of this before we had to use fishing line." She pulled her samurizer from the belt of her yellow suit and began to draw three symbols.

"Staircase!" Her voice echoed as the symbols flew towards the rock wall and began to carve thick steps. She wiped her forehead. Antonio slowly and cautiously began to walk up the steps and Emily trailed behind just in case the gold ranger tripped.

Antonio went to stand on the next stair when all of the sudden….

**I couldn't help it! Don't attack me. I know it's still short but I wanted to give you guys something since you reviewed so fast. I'm gonna attempt to start making them longer I promise! Soo…review please and I'll try to update as fast as possible! 45 reviews would be niceeee. (; Thank you for reading!**


	5. Bad Timing

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I love you all! Have you noticed that we are still alive? Pretty cool, huh? **

**EmilyJayden101- Thanks for reviewing and I feel the same exact way!**

**Megghs20- Thank you so much! Reviews like these just make my day. (:**

**Butterfly Dreamer767- When you're done with those darn midterms tell me how you think you did. And good luck if you're not done with them but I hope you are.**

**Jg13145- Thank you! I'm actually surprised at how much Spanish I've learned this year. I can actually some what hold a decent conversation. ¿Qué pasa?**

**Jemily fan- Thanks for your idea! I'll definitely consider it!**

_Little Refresher_

_"Staircase!" Her voice echoed as the symbols flew towards the rock wall and began to carve thick steps. She wiped her forehead. Antonio slowly and cautiously began to walk up the steps and Emily trailed behind just in case the gold ranger tripped._

_Antonio went to stand on the next stair when all of the sudden…._

Dear, Emily

Antonio went to stand on the next stair when all of the sudden a shot of pain ran up his body. He clenched a hand to his chest. His breathing became harder and he felt as if his insides were burning. "Antonio." He could hear the worry in Emily's voice. He began to see four of everything and the pain was almost unbearable.

"Guys?" He looked up to see four Kevin's grabbing a hold of his golden suited body and pulling him up the last step with Jayden still laying limp on his shoulder. Kevin let Antonio go and fell to the ground.

"Antonio." Kevin's voice was the last thing he heard before he saw black. It was everywhere. He could feel Jayden being pulled from him. The blackness ate him and he was gone. So far gone that he couldn't hear the nighlock attacking his friends. He couldn't hear anything, in fact. He let his eyes fall shut and his body shut down.

"Mia, Mike, get Antonio. Em, help me with Jayden." The yellow ranger nodded. The nighlock was not fazed by their element strike. He was already approaching them.

"With Jayden and Antonio down we can't take another battle. We'll finish him off later!" Kevin seemed to fill Jayden's shoes as they all ran from the scene.

"Cowards!" The nighlock screamed but did not bother following them.

Mentor was waiting for them at the gate. He would have received a dirty look from both Emily and Antonio if the gold ranger hadn't been knocked out.

"What happened?!" He rushed towards the blue and yellow rangers grabbing Jayden from their arms. He did not take a second glance at the injured gold ranger. For he was not his responsibility.

"Why do you care?!" Emily yelled back as she demorphed. The other rangers followed suit. Kevin couldn't help but notice the change in Mike's demeanor. His whole body went rigid at Emily's words, in Kevin's opinion, a sign of jealousy.

"Don't you talk to me like that, Emily. Get inside, everyone, it's getting late." They all followed their mentor's command. Emily stomped inside and Mike could not help but feel as though his insides were burning. Surely not the feeling Antonio had experienced but in the same sense.

Mike and Mia took Antonio to his room and laid him on his bed. Mia ran to grab a wet washcloth and Mike mumbled obscurities all the way to his room. Kevin took a deep breath before heading towards the training room. Emily tiptoed to Jayden's room, his lion zord jumping on her shoulder in anxiety.

He looked dead. Almost as if he had drowned but the tiny up and down moment from his chest said otherwise. She was sure that if she touched him he would break, just like a vase made of thin, thin glass. She had never thought of her leader in that way before and hoped to never have to again. She sat on the edge of his bed. The lion zord happily laid next to his owner on the fluffy pillow. It must have not sensed that Jayden, in fact, was not okay. He was not the normal boy who'd laugh only on occasions but was so dedicated to saving the world.

Emily never hated or was upset at Jayden for his secret. She understood greatly and felt for him. He had to carry the burden of hiding most of his identity, his life from the only friends he had ever known. He never had a childhood like the others did. She couldn't stand how he beat himself up over Lauren. Sure, it made Emily a bit jealous that they were so close but Lauren was sweet, no matter what the others say. Emily was upset to lose her friend and leader but it was never Lauren's fault. It had always been Master Xandred for starting all this mess. If it wasn't for having to save the world they'd all have normal, everyday lives.

Jayden would understand what living was. He'd have both his parents and he'd know how to have a little fun. But instead they were both stuck here. What if he received his father's fate? What if he too died at the battle scene? What if she did? Would anyone remember them? Would their images be painted on brick walls? Would there be statues in their appearances? Or would their faces ever be revealed to the public? Maybe they would never be recognized for their hard work but what does it matter? Master Xandred would have won if any of the rangers died no matter if they did win literally.

Emily had tears in her eyes as she reached to tuck a wet strand of hair behind the red ranger's ear. He did a job well done. He made her so proud. She softly ran a finger down his cheeks to his lips. "How cliché would it be if you woke up when I kissed you?" She whispered to the unconscious boy.

"Very." A scratchy broken voice responded. She jumped slightly but couldn't keep the giggles from escaping her lips.

"You're okay?" She whispered back in a grateful reply.

"Of course." He croaked.

"So…you….uh…don't mind if I…" She was cut off by a foreign feeling on her lips. She realized that it was only Jayden as she cupped his cheeks with her warm hands.

"No." He smiled softly as he fell back onto his pillow. It was his first kiss. And it was hers too. They both sat there for a while just staring at each other.

"I think he's happy you're home." She pointed at the lion zord with a giddy little smile on her flushed face. He was blushing too. A bright red tomato color. She didn't dare laugh though because she was sure she was just as bad if not worse.

"I'm happy I'm home." He was staring at her with those beautiful eyes of his and she couldn't help but be in a love struck trance.

"Me too." She whispered before leaning down pulling him into an unexpected kiss.

"I like you a lot, Em." He breathed heavily as they separated.

"I like you a lot too." She laughed.

"Stay here." It was more of begging than a question.

"In your room. Overnight?" She had a worried, nervous glint in her eyes.

"Yeah. Like a sleepover?" He was almost questioning himself.

"Aren't you sore?"

"I'll feel better if you stay."

"I don't know, Jay." She gave him a skeptical look.

"I have these nightmares. They're about a nighlock attacking and hurting you. I've had them every night for the past week. I'm begging you. Please stay with me." She gave in.

"Alright, scoot over." She smiled moving next to Jayden. They shared the pillow. Suddenly, a question popped into Emily's head.

"Soo….are we like boyfriend and girlfriend now?" She hoped it would be yes but from all those drama shows she used to watch she could never know.

"I'd like to. If you want to." He was nervous. She could hear the shaky tone he used and if made her want to dance all day.

"I'd love to." He flipped onto his side, after a few groans, and looked at her with a smile.

"You should do this more often."

"Get hurt? Thanks, Em. I'll see if that can be arranged." He laughed.

"No. Smile….and laugh. You should be happy more often." She placed a hand softly on his cheek.

"Especially with you around." He covered her hand with his and smiled one last time before closing his eyes.

"Goodnight, Jayden."

"Goodnight, Emily."

**Pretty long. I know. (; Sooo…..tell me what did you think? Enough Jemily for your little hearts? (: Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading and have a great Christmas!**


End file.
